User blog:TheLastHappyPotato/Kingdom Succession: TOS
Or Town of Salem if you prefer The thought occured to me that KS is actually pretty similar to TOS, so this seemed natural I'm thinking that since there are so many roles, one should actually use a role list at the beginning of the game (TI, TP, NE, ect) Also feel free to host this, I won't mind. ---- Story (Will do if I feel like it's nessesary) Phases Challenge: Challenge to get prizes. You may challenge up to three people, but you cannot Challenge the same person more than once per Challenge Phase. (You may only deny one challenge) Voting: Vote for any of the losers of the previous challenge phase. If someone is voted up by the majority, they must plead their case. After a brief amount of time, everyone else must decide whether they think the voted guy is guilty or innocent. Lesser Challenge: Challenge ONLY for prizes. Unlike the last one, this will not impact voting, and you may only make 1 challenge. Dinner: Eat some dinner. Unfortunately the food in Salem sucks, so one random person's food will be poisoned. Night: Night actions are taken here. No talking on the main thread is allowed, and it is reccomended that the host temporarily closes it. Special Rules: --- Events --- Roles Investigator "Okay if he smells like gas, does that make him a Bodyguard?" Investigate: Visit one person to learn something about their role. Uses the TOS investigative rules (Will Link). Usable once per night phase. Detect Murder: Secretly sniff another person during the Challenge phase. They must be participating in a Challenge for you to use this. You will know if the person has directly killed another. 3 uses, usable only during the Challenge Phase. Special Notes: You are not Suspicious ---- Sheriff "Hmmm? These papers don't quite add up..." Sleuth: Visit one person to learn just how suspicious they are. You will learn if your target is suspicious or not (See Special Notes in each role's description to see if they are listed as suspicious). One use per night phase. Super-Sleuth: Increase your ability to learn roles. You will learn what faction a role belongs to when you use Sleuth. 1 use, usable only during the night phase. Special Notes: You are not Suspicious ---- Lookout "Wow, married for 12 years and she hires 3 escorts." Monitor: You watch one person, seeing who visits them Zoom in: You will be able to detect what faction the visitors belong to, but not who belongs to what. (For example you will see that of the three visitors, two were town, and one was Neutral). Usable only once, during the night phase. Special Notes: You are not Suspicious ---- Spy "Nowadays I have to put the bugs outside of the houses, or I get arrested for trespassing." Bug: Visit one person to learn what notifications they get that night. One use each night phase. Expert Spy: You enhance your prowess, letting you learn who the Mafia and Coven directly visit that night, unless the visit was Astral. One use each night phase. (Note that using this will make you suspicious) Special Notes: You are suspicious only when you use Expert Spy, Otherwise you are not Suspicious. ---- Jailor "The best part about this whole setup is I can kidnap as many people as I want, and people will STILL see me as the good guy." Kidnap: Choose a player to throw into a musty cell at night. They will be unable to take any actions, and you will be able to speak with them anonymously. 1 use per day, usable during any phase but the night phase. Execute: Kill the player you have in jail. At the end of the night, they will be dealt an unstoppable attack. 3 uses, usable during the night phase. You lose this ability if you ever execute a member of the Town. Special Notes: You are not Suspicious. There can only be one Jailor in any given game. ---- Veteran "F-Footsteps?" Alert: You go on alert and shoot anyone that visits you tonight, dealing a Powerful attack to each one. You will also have Powerful Defence while on alert. 3 uses, usable during the night phase Hide: You shamelessly hide in your own house, granting you powerful defence. 2 uses, usable during the night phase. You may not use this and Alert on the same night. Special Notes: You are not Suspicious ---- Vigilante "I dunno... that Jailor looks pretty shady" Justice: Visit one person and shoot them. This costs one bullet. You start with 3 bullets. If you shoot a member of the Town, you will feel guilty and commit suicide the following night (unless you win) Usable during the night phase. Reload: You expend a prize to gain 1 bullet. The town will be alerted that a Vigilante has done this at the end of the Phase you use this in. You may do this as many times as you like. Special Notes: You are not Suspicious ---- Vampire Hunter "Wait... the people that want me dead can't even kill me? This job is AWESOME!" Stake: Visit one person and stake them. If they are a Vampire, they are dealt a basic attack. Prepared for the Apocalypse: You start with 3 cloves of Garlic, one bullet and a gun. Special Notes: You are not Suspicious. This role may not exist in a game without Vampires. ---- Bodyguard "I wonder why everyone insists on paying me by check?" Offered Services: Visit one person and shoot them. This costs one bullet. You start with 3 bullets. If you shoot a member of the Town, you will feel guilty and commit suicide the following night (unless you win) Usable during the night phase. Reload: You expend a prize to gain 1 bullet. The town will be alerted that a Vigilante has done this at the end of the Phase you use this in. You may do this as many times as you like. Special Notes: You are not Suspicious ---- Challenge results Duel: Test: Prizes Free guess: If you make a wrong guess to someone's role, your role is not revealed. Deadly guess: If you guess a person's role right, the target dies. If you are wrong, you die. Awesome Guess: If you guess a person's role right, the person dies. If you are wrong, your role is revealed. (Awesome Guess is only obtainable with the Lottery, and everyone will know it was obtained by the winner when it is) Guess immunity: All regular guesses used against you will fail. Usable during the Dinner Phase. Special Guess immunity: One Free Guess or Deadly Guess made against you will fail. Extra Vote: (Fuller Description will ensue since this game is weird) Lottery Ticket: Every night, one ticket will be pulled out of the lottery and burned. Two prizes will be delivered to the winner, and unlike most KS games, no one will know who the winner is. Spectator ticket: You may avoid one Challenge phase altogether, being unable to challenge or be challenged. Usable during the phase prior to said Challenge Phase, but not during the Challenge phase. Convenient Excuse: You may avoid one Challenge. You may only use one of these per Challenge phase. Usable during the Challenge phase. Items (Items may not be claimed as prizes) Clove of Garlic: You may expend this during the night phase to ward away any Vampires that attempt to visit you. If you have any of these when you are converted into a Vampire, you will die. Gun: You may deal a basic attack to one person at night, by expending a bullet. You may only do this once per night. Bullet: Goes into a gun. Does nothing by itself Vest: You may expend this during the night phase to give yourself basic defence for the night Areas --- Category:Blog posts